Minions
by BackgroundRobot-11
Summary: Take a look and see the Lesser Nobodies that were controlled by Organization members who perished at Castle Oblivion.


Chapter one of Minions, a story that details the Lesser Nobodies that serve the members of Organization XIII. As the members from Chain of Memories didn't get their own Lesser Nobodies to control, I thought I'd make some for them, hence this story. I do not own Disney, Final Fantasy Kingdom Hearts or any characters that are associated with the series. To start off, a brief bio on the Saboteurs, the Nobodies that serve directly under Marluxia.

_Name: Saboteur_

_Weapon: Scythe_

_Element: Flower_

_Description: Saboteur's are tall, bizarre looking Nobodies. A mask covers their face. The mask itself is silver on the left side and white on the right side. The right side also bears the Nobody symbol on the right side of the mask. Their heads, though mostly obscured by their masks, bear zip covered mouths and chins with two hook like protrusions. Their bodies are nothing more than silver Organization XIII cloaks, which float in the air, devoid of actual bodies. Their hands are long and gaunt, bearing claws. Their scythes are long and hook like, with razor sharp edges lining the top._

In the Castle That Never Was, Xigbar was giving the newly initiated Marluxia a crash course in adapting to his new form.

"Ok neophyte, let's start with the basics." Xigbar said in a bored tone of voice "Get out your weapon."

Marluxia blinked "My weapon?"

Xigbar sighed "Yeah, your weapon...look, just hold out your arm, concentrate and it'll come to you."

Marluxia raised his arm, opened his hand and closed his eyes. His face screwed up as he began to concentrate. Marluxia suddenly felt something drop into his hand. He opened his eyes, and suddenly found himself holding a large multicoloured scythe.

"How did I-?" Marluxia asked, if it were possible, he would have been shocked, but he would have to settle for surprise.

"Like I said, you concentrate, you get your weapon." Xigbar held put his arms, and two rifles materialised into the air and into his hands."Step one, complete. Let's move on to step two. Summon some lesser nobodies."

Marluxia looked blank and Xigbar sighed again "Don't know that one either? Ok, just like with the weapons, you stand there, and concentrate, but this time, imagine several others coming into existence around you. Here, I'll show you." Almost instantly, several Lesser Nobodies appeared behind Xigbar, coming out of Corridors of Darkness.

They wore purple robes with short white capes and strange helmets with only a single eyehole. The Nobody symbols were on the gloves. They all wielded combination crossbow rifles.

"Voila, my Assassins." Xigbar said, bowing slightly.

Marluxia blinked in surprise. Once the initial surprise wore off, he followed Xigbar's lead and concentrated. He thought of where he wanted his Nobodies to appear and how many of them he wanted.

"Hey, you did it kid!" Xigbar exclaimed.

Marluxia opened his eyes and looked around. Standing behind him were five gaunt looking Nobodies in silver cloaks, each one carrying a long blue scythe in their claw like hands.

"Well, now that we have that down pat, what's say we have a match?" Xigbar asked.

"A match?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, a match. I pit my Assassins against your...what are you gonna call these things?" Xigbar asked.

Marluxia thought a moment before deciding "Saboteurs."

Xigbar looked unimpressed "Riiiiiiight. Not very fitting, but whatever. So, what do you say? You up for it?"

"Sure, I'm game, but I'm sure that my Saboteur's will beat your Assassins."

Xigbar laughed at that "Oh, the kid's got guts! But I still think that my Assassins could wipe the floor with your pathetic little newbie's!"

"We'll see."

Xigbar picked out one of his Assassins and sent him forward. Marluxia did the same with one of his Saboteur's. The two stood on opposite ends of the rooms, facing each other down. Suddenly, with lighting speed, the Assassin raised his rifle and shot at Marluxia's Saboteur. The Saboteur raised its scythe to block the shot, but never received it. It lowered its scythe and saw that the shot had stopped just short of it. However, when the Saboteur let its guard down, the shot came back to life and hit the Saboteur dead on!

"Ha ha!" Xigbar laughed "Everyone always falls for that one!"

Marluxia scowled "Don't let it hit you again!"

The Saboteur flew after the Assassin, who teleported all around the room. It fired another shot, but this time the Saboteur was ready, it took aim and deflected the shot right back at the Assassin, who was hit by the returned shot. While it was stunned, the Saboteur charged it, and took a swing at the Assassin. The blow cleaved it in half, and the two separate fragments dissolved into black smoke.

"Impressive rookie." Xigbar said, clapping slowly "Of course, I was going easy on you, next time I won't hold back."

"Sounds like an excuse to me!" Marluxia taunted.

"Oh yeah? I think you're asking for a rematch!" Xigbar said, as all around him, more Assassins appeared.

"You want one, then you got one!" Marluxia said, summoning more Saboteurs.

End of chapter one. Well, now that that's done, I'd like to apologize if Marluxia acts a little ooc, but remember, this is set just after he's been introduced to the Organization, and he still hasn't quite developed yet. Anyway, I'd like to know what you think, so please leave a review when you're done. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, even though it is a little short. Oh well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
